


well, when life gives you lemons [thomas the tank engine riff]

by TabsBrowser



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, prompt collection, some good good freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabsBrowser/pseuds/TabsBrowser
Summary: a collection of responses to various writing prompts shoved lovingly down my throat





	1. its not that deep

**Author's Note:**

> most of these will have been originally concepted in discord and not edited so. dont @ me lmao  
> (do, tho, feel free to @ me abt anything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: [Your character has lived on a space station their entire life. They were told 100 years ago a great disaster happened to Earth. They are sent to Earth to see if it is safe, but when they arrive the Earth is fine; there never was a disaster.] | probably writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com but i've lost the source so

It was Kasey's third day on 'Earth' when a realization struck them. They quickly opened a log in their communicator, relaying the thought, before closing it to consider their findings again. The log reads as follows:

_"What if we're the disaster?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this Is one whole sentence. you can thank september tabs for that one.


	2. a seriously messed up kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: [When a member of the royal family dies, a random citizen is executed to help “protect their soul on their journey”. The King’s daughter just fell to her death and you have been selected] | writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com

Your last thought before your arbitrary demise is,  _ "I hope there's corndogs in heaven" _   


  
Your first thought upon waking up, is  _ "Wait, I hate corndogs. Why am I craving corndogs. What the Hell." _ _   
_ You blink into the white space surrounding you, puzzling over the question a few more moments before you realize that you have no idea where you are.  _ "Oh right. I'm dead. So then, this must be.." _ Actually, you're not quite sure what it is. You hope it's not your eternal afterlife, because as far as you can tell there's nothing here, and that would be quite boring. 

"Um- Hello?"

You turn to see a girl standing in the vast blankness who was definitely not there before. 

"Uh. Hi. You're the princess, right? Wait- that's a stupid question, who else would you be. You are though, right? Sorry." You cut yourself off once you realize you're rambling. 

"Yep! That's me, haha... Uh, may I ask who you are?" She seems slightly nervous but it's incredibly hard to tell with your own current uncertainty about literally everything happening.  
  
"Oh! I'm Olivia, I guess I'm your new traveling companion? As chosen by His Majesty, at least." You briefly remember the drawing and shiver. Nope, gonna ignore that for a while. "Speaking of traveling actually, do you uh, know where we're going? Nothing looks like... Anything." 

The princess grimaces at the mention of your death. "Ah, yes, I'm very sorry about that. Honestly the law is quite outdated. I was hoping to do something about it when I was crowned but, alas." She looks at what you are going to address as the floor (not that you can really differentiate it from the rest of your surroundings). "I don't really know anything, but I imagine if we just start walking in a direction we'll find something. I hope, at least." The latter part of her statement is quieter, more to herself than you. 

"That makes as much sense as anything, I guess." You nod, scanning your (empty) surroundings once again before picking a direction and offering your arm towards her. "Well, shall we go then, Princess?" 

She giggles, taking your arm with her own and nodding affirmatively. "We shall. And please, call me Abigail." Abigail turns to smile at you as you both start walking. 

 

You don't get very far before your curiosity gets the better of you. "Pardon me for asking, but how did you fall from that window?" 

She groans, burying her head into your interlocked arms. "It's a long story." 

You chuckle, "I think we'll have plenty of time"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre lesbians carl

**Author's Note:**

> if u like my writing please tell god to send me more motivation thnkz


End file.
